


That's What Moirails Do

by Thatoneguywhowrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moirails, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneguywhowrites/pseuds/Thatoneguywhowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kanaya is depressed, who's going to help her overcome her sadness and problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Moirails Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brit Maddrell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brit+Maddrell).



> This is for my moirail who was feeling down and tired. I love you Brit. Stay strong. http://darkmoonlightmusic.tumblr.com/  
> http://www.gigapause.com/referral-code/e510656b82

Kanaya sat, holding her head in her hands, sobbing. The room filled with the sound of her gasping between sobs and the dripping of her tears to the ground. No one was around to hear the Jade bloods plight. A dim candle lit the room. As it flickered, so did her will to continue. She was tired of this. Tired of false happiness around her friends and missing her mom after her shortly lived life. The people she thought she could trust betrayed her and the ones she loved didn’t share the same passion as she. And now the person who she did love was no longer stable and constantly at a state of non remembrance and haze. Her former moirail now hated her when all she wanted was her companionship, but clearly she didn’t want that. Her cries grew louder, hating herself and the situation she belonged to. She looked around for a rag to wipe her tears with, fumbling around before one was shoved into her hands. She looked up, her eyes red from the salty tears streaming.  
“Come on Kanaya… You’re better than this.” Karkat said. He sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder. “It’s gonna be okay, Kanaya. I promise.” He shifted awkwardly, trying to find the right words. “Look, I know I’m not a great friend or anything, and even worse at helping. Clearly as we can see by everything happening, but you shouldn’t beat yourself up over this.”  
Kanaya sniffled, looking at her mutant blooded friend. “Karkat… What happened wasn’t your fault. You could have never known that they were going to do what they did.”  
“Like what’s going on with you is? The fact that your girlfriend is a drunk, Vriska is a bitch who left you for some cripple even though it was blatantly obvious you liked her, your Lusus dying, everyone either betraying us or dead? Like any of this was your fault?”  
She blew her nose into the hanky, taking slow breaths, trying to calm. “I’m sorry Karkat… I must seem a fool to be crying over such trivial things and seem so weak.”  
Karkat held her face in his hands, gently forcing her to look at him. “Kanaya, you’re one of the strongest people I know. Don’t ever beat yourself over something like this. What you’re crying over isn’t trivial. And it’s emotion. Emotion is good. It means we’re alive and that English hasn’t gotten to us yet. So please, if this keeps you alive, stay like this. Or do something.” He groaned. “I’m ranting. But seriously, it’s going to be okay. We’re going to be okay, Kanaya.” He said, trying to reassure her. He reached into his back pocket, taking out two necklaces, slipping one around her neck and the same around his. “I got us something.” He said, embarrassed, a slight blush on his face. He hooked the two pieces from the two necklaces together, forming a pink diamond between the two.  
Kanaya saw it, her eyes widening and then softening. She grabbed Karkat, hugging him tightly and crying into his shoulders.  
“It’s perfect…” she whispered. “Thank you.”


End file.
